


A Private Prayer

by Nary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Embarrassment, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pinned wrists, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship, Slow Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Emperor Venance had never been especially pious, so when he began attending daily services at the High Temple, it caused more than a few murmurs around the court.  The courtiers who noticed that his gaze lingered on a handsome, dark-haired knight of the Order of the Spoke standing guard over the temple's sanctuary smiled behind their hands, nodded knowingly, pretended to be scandalized, or simply filed the information away for later use.





	A Private Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



Emperor Venance had never been especially pious, so when he began attending daily services at the High Temple, it caused more than a few murmurs around the court. He always sat quietly in the sheltered alcove that was reserved for the use of the Imperial family - alone, of course, since the young ruler was unmarried and had no children - and always lingered for a little while after the formal rituals were over. The Matriarch and several of the Reverend Mothers and Fathers tried to speak to him about his apparent newfound interest in the faith, but he always simply smiled and said that while he appreciated their enthusiasm, he was a private person and preferred to venerate the Six in his own way.

The courtiers who noticed that his gaze lingered on a handsome, dark-haired knight of the Order of the Spoke standing guard over the temple's sanctuary smiled behind their hands, nodded knowingly, pretended to be scandalized, or simply filed the information away for later use. The Emperor had ruled for less than a year so far, and everyone at court was still working to understand him - some so they could more successfully curry favour, others so they would know how best to manipulate him or undermine his power.

Venance had been carefully schooled, however, and kept his expression calm and composed. Even those who were perceptive enough to note that his attention during the ceremony was divided did not notice that when he finally rose and made his way out of the temple, he left a silk handkerchief behind on the wooden bench. And none of them were left to see the Spokesman look around carefully before going to retrieve it and tuck it safely into his pocket.

Later that afternoon, as he sat in his private suite going over notes for a speech he was to give the following day, the Emperor heard a knock at the door. He rose to open it, and smiled to see the tall Spokesman standing there. "I, ah, think you dropped this, your highness," the young man said with a clumsy formality.

"How thoughtless of me," Venance said with a smile. "Thank you for returning it, ser." He stood back from the door, and the knight entered, looking around a bit curiously at the interior of the monarch's chamber. Only once the door was safely closed and bolted did Venance allow himself a sigh of relief. "I didn't know if you would notice my sign," he said. 

"I noticed. And still had to talk my way past two sets of guards to get in here." The Spokesman moved closer to the Emperor, still cautious but far less formal than before.

"I'm sorry, Rorik," Venance said, narrowing the distance between them and gazing up at him longingly. "This isn't how I would want things to be, if I had the choice. Having to sneak around and pretend just to be able to be alone together..."

"You're the Emperor," Rorik told him simply. "You have a choice."

It sounded simple when he put it like that, but Rorik wasn't one for deep thinking or complex plans, and he definitely wasn't the one barely staying afloat in a sea of courtly politics and scheming. He was a farm boy from up north who'd felt a calling to go into the church, but was better at using his muscles than his mind. The Order of the Spoke had been a perfect fit for him. He had been sweet and more or less innocent when the Emperor had first taken notice of him, and it saddened Venance a little to see him becoming more jaded. This relationship, for instance, was certainly violating several precepts of the Order. 

"Right now," he said, wanting to change the subject, "my choice is for you to kiss me."

"Oh, is it?" Rorik smiled. "What if I don't give you a choice?" He was very close to Venance now, looming over the shorter man. Venance felt a delicious quiver in his stomach at the thought of being overpowered, mingled with a hint of shame. He was the Emperor, after all - letting a commoner order him around was definitely not proper, even if it was something he desperately craved. He gave a quick little nod and Rorik backed him up against the stone wall, grasping him by the wrists and pinning them above his head with one large hand. Venance had to rise up on his tiptoes, while Rorik bent down and kissed him with an intensity that left them both breathless.

"Now," Rorik ordered him when they finally broke apart, "you're going to suck my cock, your highness. Get me all ready for what comes next." His tone was gentle but firm, and his smile had the ability to make Venance weak in the knees. The Emperor folded more than knelt, and had Rorik's trousers unfastened in a few moments. 

He wasn't as shocked by the sheer size of him as he had been the first time, but it was still impressive to see that huge cock emerge, already stiffening in his hand. It was like seeing the Great Pillars at Rhegium, or the peak of Mont Faucon, or another majestic wonder of the world. He took it in his mouth almost reverently, and began licking his way around the thick dome of his head, getting him good and wet.

"Take it deeper," Rorik said, his voice husky with need. "I know you can do it." 

Venance certainly could, and did as he was told, swallowing Rorik as far as he could, until his cockhead was nudging up against the back of his throat. He closed his eyes, forcing himself not to choke, and went that extra couple of inches. Rorik groaned as he began to rock his hips, and Venance would have smiled in satisfaction if he hadn't been busy working a massive cock in and out of his throat.

Finally he had to pause and take a breath, and Rorik allowed him to sit back on his heels for a moment, stroking his pale silvery-blond hair. "That's good," the knight told him, his cock glistening with spit as he stood there. "Get up now, and go over to the bed. Get yourself ready for me."

Venance stood on trembling legs and made his way over to the bed, retrieving a small jar of oil from the dressing table as he did so. He undressed under Rorik's watchful gaze, acutely aware of how thin and weak he must look in comparison with the knight's healthy, muscular frame. Once he was naked, the Emperor bent himself over the bed and, blushing furiously, rubbed his fingers with oil and started applying it to his ass. He knew he would need it, and he longed for Rorik's cock inside him, but this always made him feel so exposed. He squirmed with a mix of embarrassment and arousal as he fingered his own ass, spreading that slickness everywhere he could reach. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, his face feeling like it might burst into flames against the coolness of the bed linens.

He heard Rorik move but couldn't turn far enough to see what he was doing. Then he felt one big hand on the small of his back, and practically whimpered with need. "You look good doing that," the knight told him.

Venance mumbled something into the mattress.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Rorik said, his voice deep and calm. 

"I said it's embarrassing," Venance repeated louder. 

"I know." He could hear Rorik's smile in his tone. "But you do it anyway, because you know I like watching it." He stroked Venance's back, sliding down to the curve of his slim ass, pressing him firmly into the edge of the bed. "And because you know how good it's going to feel."

"Yes," Venance muttered.

"Yes what?"

Venance's voice barely rose above a whisper. "Yes, ser."

"Good boy," Rorik told him, in a tone of voice that made his stomach quiver and his cock ache. 

Venance could feel him getting his cock lined up, the almost delicate touch of it against his slick hole, and then the sudden burn as it began to push into him, sliding in much more quickly than he'd expected. He couldn't hold back a cry. "Slow down, it's too much!"

Rorik paused, giving him a moment to adjust, stroking his back. "You can do it," he told him, and began pushing forward again, more carefully this time. Now he moved with a deliberate slowness, filling him up an inch at a time, holding steady until Venance could hardly take it anymore before easing just a little further inside him. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Rorik gave a low moan as he bottomed out, buried as deep inside the Emperor's ass as he could possibly get. Venance clutched the bedspread in tightly balled fists, able to hear the undignified whines coming from his throat but unable to stop them. He kept his firm grip on the covers because if he didn't, he knew he would be touching his cock instead, and if he did that, he would come too quickly. So he held on tight and trembling, waiting for Rorik's permission.

The permission didn't come yet, though - Rorik seemed inclined to make him wait. Instead of allowing Venance to touch himself, he started slowly rocking his hips back and forth, fucking him with long, lazy strokes. It was exquisite torture, not being able to respond with more than a few weak jerks of his own hips, and getting nothing other than the subtle friction of the blanket against his cock. He wanted to come, and knew that if he did he would be disappointed with himself, but that didn't stop him from yearning for it. "Please..." he begged.

"You wanted it slow," Rorik said teasingly, "so that's what you're going to get." He drew back and pushed into Venance again, just slightly faster than before. Venance moaned, squeezing him tight, trying to urge him on, but Rorik had him completely under his power. He set up a slow, steady pace, fucking him with a deliberation and a control that Venance hadn't known he possessed. It was like being fucked by a machine, implacable and relentless.

Eventually, though, even Rorik's considerable self-control had to give way. His thrusts became rougher, less careful, as they gradually quickened, and Venance could hear his breathing growing more ragged. With a greedy satisfaction, Venance took it all and pleaded for more, and this time, Rorik had mercy and let him have what he needed. "You can...touch yourself," he gasped, and let up on the pressure he'd been applying so that Venance could have enough space to work his hand between himself and the mattress. 

It didn't take long then - after such a long wait, he only needed a few quick strokes to bring himself off. Venance tried to stifle his cries against the bed, but couldn't muffle them entirely. He gave a keening moan as he shuddered with the sudden release. Rorik grunted, pausing for a moment while the Emperor came, and then delivered a handful of hard, quick thrusts into Venance's still-trembling ass before he unleashed his own load.

Afterwards they crawled into bed together, and Venance lay sprawled across Rorik's chest, half-drowsing as he played with his dark hair, running his fingers through it. He felt small in the knight's strong arms, and safe, although he knew that part was an illusion. 

"You did so good, your highness," Rorik mumbled to him sleepily.

"Ven," he said. "When it's just us, I want you to call me Ven." It had been his nickname when he was younger, but no one called him that now - no one would dare to assume that level of familiarity with the Emperor.

"Then you did good, Ven." The sound of his name on the knight's lips was almost as great a pleasure as kissing them, which he did. Before they fell asleep, he whispered a prayer to the Six Gods, if they happened to be listening, that this could last at least a little longer before he would be forced to make a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
